Recently, electronic devices that integrally perform one or more functions are gradually proliferating. Further, mobile terminals broadly classified as so-called “smart phones” mainly feature in such electronic devices. A mobile terminal typically includes a large screen touch-type display module, and includes a high-pixel camera module in addition to a basic function of communicating with the other party and is capable of capturing still images and moving images. Also, the mobile terminal can reproduce multimedia content, such as music, moving images, and the like, and can connect to a network and it can be configured to perform web surfing. The mobile terminal is gradually being equipped with one or more high-performance processors and thus can perform various functions.
Recently, the electronic device can generate and store various types of data. For example, the electronic device can generate recording data obtained by recording information, which is displayed on a screen, in the form of an image or a moving image.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.